Hope
by Firewolfe
Summary: Humanity finds Hope from an unexpeced source. POV fic. TOS BSG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TOS BSG in it many forms. This show belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This work is a tribute to that show.

Dedicated to Soledad. Here is the follow-up to Faith. It is a rough draft only.

By: FireStar

10.05.2006

**Hope**

_**Personal log- Giving Humanity Hope **_

Let the word forth to every colony every outpost…

How is it this man's word strike such a cord in all of us. Is it that he is the last surviving member of the Council of the Twelve? Is it because he sound so certain and sure of himself. I saw him coming out of the wreckage of what was once his home. He hands are covered in ash and he is carrying a small black book. What is it he holds? What does he know that we do not. Why is he so steady and strong? I am compelled by some unknown force to step forward and offer homage to him. So I speak suddenly uncertain though all around assume I am in control.

"Commander Adama?"

A hush falls over the crowd who only moments earlier were ready to rip the young colonial warrior to pieces. I remember the one mans words and his that suddenly stopped the violence as fear crept in.

"Where were you? Where were you and those fancy machines when they were killing us by the thousands?"

The warrior pushes back and locks eyes with his accuser "Most of us are dead. Only the Galactica yet survives."

His words seemed to bring a death toll to all of us. We are frozen unable to move or react. What had happened? The morning had broken with such High hopes? We were finally going to know peace after a thousand yearns of fighting our enemies the Cylons. All over the Twelve colonies of man there were parties going on. Our valiant fleet was to meet with the Cylons to sign a peace treaty at Cimitar. A chance to live in peace and put aside war. Then it happened Cylons came in the thousands strafing Caprica many shooting up our largest cities and people. We were sitting Fowl with so many out celebrating. We were caught totally unprepared as they came in with deadly intent.

One moment I was giving the count down to peace and in the next I was running to save my son and myself. As the raiders attacked I knew the only real peace the Cylons intended was to give us the peace of the dead. How we had been fooled with hope….

Now I look over at a man who had along with Commander Cain spoke out against the peace treaty. A man who despite his disagreement supported our government. A man who somehow saved a single Battlestar. The Galactica. I listen now as he offers us the rarest thing in our despair. Hope?

So the word went forth and ships of every shape and size come to the gathering point. I look out and see a colonial mover pass us by. Embossed on its hull. "We move anywhere?" The irony of that is not lost at me as I prepare to cover the event.

I wait with countless others to see what Adama will say. He stands there now even more impressive then he was on Caprica.

"We will go forth to join our brothers and sisters. A family we have not seen in over a thousand yearn…. A thirteenth tribe.

"A shining planet known as Earth"

This man this legend has saved us all and perhaps more importantly given us "Hope!"

End log Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Disclaimers: I do not own TOS BSG. If I did GINO never have polluted the name. This is TOS fan fiction and no money will be made. It is my hope it is in the spirit of the Original

By: FireStar

**Hope- Letting Go**

Adama watched as the great ship Galactica entered the star system. Nine planets circling around a single sun. His people had traveled the stars for over 25 yearns searching for this system. His faith had been tested from that fateful day when their worlds ended. He looked out as the ship drew within view of he third planet. It was a deep blue and the sun showed behind it. It was magnificent.

Adama had been tired and about ready to give up when his lifelong friend Tigh called to him. Adama felt tears in his eyes as he watched the planet come into view.

_Illya my wife I have brought our people home. Thank you Lord for allowing me to see this world. I am so grateful that our people will soon greet our brothers and sisters. Please let them be willing to help us._

Adama listened to the cheering bridge and he made the announcement to the fleet. He then slipped away to his room. There he knelt before a small alter and gave thanks _ Thank you Lord for saving our people._

Adama was the last surviving member of the original Council of 12 to be with the fleet. He held the Seal of the House of Sagan of Caprica. For all his titles and position he was a simple man of faith. He had once served in the temple and had complicated a life of service to the Temple. The unexpected disappearance of his father Lord Noah had forced a change in plans. As he prayed Adama knew that there had always been a plan for his life. He did not regret becoming a Colonial warrior because he had made a difference. In his nation's darkest hours the training he had from the Temple helped him reach deep inside and find the Hope and Faith to motivate his people to fight back and survive. Now he was ready to rest. He had never wanted power and never wanted to lead. It had found him by accident and fate. He had done his duty and paid the price for his service. His duty had cost him his wife and son. Now he had one last duty then he would rest.

Adama rose and called his family and friends to him. It was time. He knew he would not set foot on this blue world. His task and time was over. He felt a pain in his chest but he calmly ordered his loved ones to attend him.

Apollo , Boxey, Bethany and Hera and Noah arrived together laughing and joking. With them were the adopted members of his household. Sheba the daughter of Commander who had sealed with Apollo and gifted him with his three youngest grand children. Athena with her husband Boomer and their sons Zac and Tigh. Starbuck with Cassiopia and Dillion and Dalton. Hunter arrived with Byan and their daughters Dawn and Autumn and their son Bran. Tigh came in with his wife Evanna and Detria. Their children Adama, and Illya along with Gewn and Demetrious. Adama smiled all those he cared most about were here. He spotted Omega and Regial along with Ruthie still in nappies. Other warriors joined them men and women who had become like his children. He was truly blessed.

"Come my children gather around. Time grows short."

There was a silence as all laugher stopped. Apollo looked over and ran to his side. "Father let me call a medic."

"No my son. It is to late. I would not wasted what time I have left. Come sit with me my family. There is much to tell and little time." All obeyed as they watched him take a deep breathe. Within the next minutes he passed on his Seal his office his ship. Then Apollo helped him to the bed. He looked up at his first born son.

"Never lose Hope my son. Keep your faith strong. For in the darkest times it is these things that give us the will to go on. You will lead our people with Tigh's help as the President of the Council of the 12. Athena will be your strong right hand. Sheba will be your assistant with the fleet. Starbuck Will train your young warriors and Boomer will lead them into battle. Omega will lead the new academy. All I have learned is in my logs and writings. They will help you. Now I must rest."

Athena felt tears fall bur somehow she knew this was fitting. Her father was tired and wanted to rest. This was what he had hoped for what he wanted. To bring the people to safety then pass on to join his beloved wife. He had endured 25 yearns to find this day. She held his hand and kissed it. "It is alright father. Mother waits for you."

Apollo wept having no words." Tell her we love her."

His adopted family looked on confused not understanding. Only Tigh his lifelong friend understood. He had lived for this moment. It was time for him to go.

"Goodbye old friend please leave the gate unlocked. Because I do not think I will get a key."

Adama chuckled and smiled. "I will hold it open for you my friend if I must."

With a smile on his face he closed his eyes.

"Go with the Lords of Kobol Old Friend." Tigh said softly as the Last Lord of Caprica closed his eyes and left them.

Come to me my husband. A soft voice called.

Adama looked up and there she was. She looked as beautiful as the first day he had meet her. Illya?

I have missed you my husband.

Adama ran to her and embraced her. Lords of Kobol I thought I lost you.

It was just a short wait beloved.

Adama wept as he held the dearest part of his soul. She held him tight. Faith has its rewards and I have Hoped you would remember this.

I love you Adama said He looked back and felt saddened at his families grief but knew soon they would join him for what was time to them? He had faith and hope that they would live long happy lives and when it was time he would be there to welcome them home.

Fini


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TOS BSG in it many forms. This show belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This work is a tribute to that show.

Dedicated to Soledad. Here is the follow-up to Faith. It is a rough draft only.

By: FireStar

2007/7/16

**Hope 3 **

The day had begun with such promise. Yet…My father is gone from this world. I do not have the same deep faith of my sister. Sometimes I think father should have given Athena the seal. I am a simple warrior not a leader. (Pause log)

Commander Apollo paced in the quarters that had once been his Fathers. They still were because here….He had changed nothing. Of course it had only been a section still…

(Begin Log) Earth is not the paradise we had hoped. It is a warring culture. Brother against brother and they are facing a pandemic of some sort. In the lands that are collectively called Africa AIDS an illness runs rampant. They have some means to stop this but….they are to concerned for profit to do so. How can we come to such a people. Cassie in her doctors mode thinks we could perhaps cure this … she and Dr. Zee are working on it along with cures to other sicknesses. The council for once has seen reason and is willing to wait until we have some gift to offer. Something so valuable that Earth and all her differing children will want. Perhaps we can be the hope for them. Peace. If we can save them from this thing they fear most perhaps they will see all are men and women made in the Creators image. It is my hope that we can find a way to interact peacefully. Boxey and Dillion are on Earth in what is called the United States now researching and seeking a way to make contact with the scientific community. I am certain they will be more receptive then the governments. Captain Skip and Francis are what is called the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics doing the same thing. With luck we will find that this will indeed be a safe place. On the positive side there is no sign of Cylons.

(End Log)


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hope 4 A President's Darkest Hour

President Reason sat at his desk. He was tired and wanted to rest. _How had everything gone so very wrong. When he had decided to run for president he had hoped…. Hoped that his positive energy and honorable intentions would win the people to his side. That America would once more become a shining light to the world. Instead congress was fighting itself and there was no getting anything done. They were arguing over even funding research for deadly diseases s like AIDS. How could they be so short sighted? Then they refused to raise gas mileage standards and emissions controls. Could they not see this was ruining the planet? Where was the hope for the future. Surely the Gods would send a sign that humanity was worth saving because as of now he thought they deserved to rot. Send me a reason to hope Lord. For my faith is strained._

Just then his phone rang. Absently he picked it up.

"Hello. Doctor it is good to hear from you. No you are not interrupting anything. What do you mean? You have. How? No, Come at once and please bring those young men. You may well be on to something. No wait I will come to you. I will be there as soon as I can clear my schedule. I will call you from Air Force One. No Doctor. It is not a problem you have just made My day and given me hope."

Dr. Mortonson smiled as he hung up the phone_. Of course he would have to wait to tell the President that Hope came from the stars. He grinned and wondered if it would shock President Reason as much as it did him. Maybe there really were Angels?_

Jon stood off and smiled. _Well my work is done here for now._

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Monday, October 01, 2012

Disclaimer: Sadly Battle Star Galactica TOS does not belong to me. It was created by Glen Larson and is owned by some others likely some major company that has no idea what a treasure it leaves hanging in limbo. Anyway I'm just playing with the world for a moment and this is AU even from several of my other stories though it could loosely connect to an AU of BSG 1985.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Hope

Part 5 One could Hope

Air Force One arrived in California and the reporters were already waiting. President Reason sighed wishing for once he could come home without the fan fare. He entered t he limo and sighed with relief as the reporters were left far behind. He leaned back and went over the news. If it was true then the world would be radically changed. He smiled even as he considered the implications. A small part of him was looking forward to sticking it to certain parts of the world. Areas that hated his country but still reveled in taking their money for the oil they sold. Not that the president minded their making an honest profit. Hell he was American and understood that part. However he would never ever forgive some of the other actions that had happened. American citizens taken hostage for over 400 days. Bombs going off killing many no that he would never forgive or forget. It took all his will power not to act. The idea of the Middle East being neutralized as a threat through a new energy source was a dream come true. It would likely save millions of lives. It would prevent wars over resources. Yes this news was a game changer if it was true. He leaned back and closed his eyes a brief nap would be wise. He was exhausted from clearing his schedule.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dillan watched at Troy paced. He was full of energy and eager to begin the exchange. However he knew that Troy would never act without thought or care. He was to much his father's son. He would never rush in. No that was Dillian's job. He grinned and knew his best friend was just like Commander Apollo of course many argued he was a chip off the old block as well. Well there were worst things then to be compared to his father Starbuck. Of course Dillon liked to think he was at least wiser in the art of love then his old man. He grinned as he thought of Gloria. Yep he was smarter. Of course Gloria was a beautiful girl and he decided being a one woman man would not be a hardship. Plus he genuinely loved the Alonzo's. Why have too date a dozen girls when one was well the One. He decided he was at least smarter in love. Of course his old man kicked his ass at cards so maybe ….

"Dillan , Dillan?"

"OH sorry Troy I was kind of deep in thought. He pulled out his communicator that was buzzing."Jamie is there news?"

Troy waited as his best friend from school answered his communicator. He sighed and decided Jamie must still be angry with him. He loved the woman but sometimes she was so damned stubborn. He just wanted to protect her and her family.

Jamie Hamilton called Lt. Dillan with the news that the President was on his way. She was still pissed at Troy for not wanting her to be there. A part of her understood he was trying to protect her but damn it all she was a grown woman. She had the right to make her own choices. She wanted to tell the president about the wonderful things she had seen and all she had learned in the last five years. Troy Damn him wanted her to stay out of it until they made contact and had things smoothed over. Damn it that was so …. Besides this would be could be the biggest news story in history and they were making her sit it out. Her boss Mr. Brookes was so going to kill her. Well with luck her follow up stories would calm him down… one could hope after all.

TBC…..

A/N:Thank you to those that reviewed and I am sorry for the delay in updates this one has kind of given me fits.

Fire


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own BSG it belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. Sadly that means we won't see its rebirth in its proper form any time soon.

A/N: Alternate Universe where Adama passes on and its Apollo and company that help Earth. Loosely based on BSG1980 with a few twists and turns of my own that may surprise a few people.

Part 6

The president of the United States was smiling as he called in several key congressional leaders. He was rather certain he was going to shock them. He sipped his coffee with deep pleasure. It had been a long few days. He knew that the news of this new clean power that had been developed would send shock waves across the world. The fact that it was being gifted to his nation was a miracle. He was a little less then pleased that this same gift was being given to several other nations some whom were rivals but, he understood the reasoning. He wondered if congress would be as shocked as he had been? Oh well it hardly mattered he had the agreement and if his country was to benefit they had to agree to give real peace a chance. Something he wanted anyway. What sane man wanted to risk the world and the lives of billions? Not him, not anymore. The telephone rang and he smiled. One last pep talk it seemed. Someone was as nervous about this as he was which he supposed was only natural.

He smiled."Thank you Troy I will be informing the congressional committee in about five minutes. Thank you for that very detailed report. Ah they are here so I will say good bye for now. I will arrange a meeting for you and the doctor soon."

"Good Bye Mr. President. My father sends his greetings and reminds you that this is a hope for a better future for all of humanity."

"I know and good day." He hung up the telephone and rose to greet several people. "Ah please come in ladies and gentlemen. I have just gotten some very good news. News that will change the world forever, I am certain that this day will go down in history."

Several members of congress looked at the President then each other.

"Sir, Mr. President what has happened?" Senator James asked.

"Well Senator I just got off the red phone. It seems that our friends in the Soviet Union have decided to pursue peace. They have offered unilateral disarmament."

Several members of congress froze.

"What!" They shouted as one.

The president chuckled. "I have agreed as like our friends in the Soviet Union I have been given an offer, an offer that well I would be a fool to turn down. It is an offer for unlimited free energy."

Now several of his nation's top leaders looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Coffee anyone, I am sure this is a shock. I would offer something stronger but it is only 10am."

"Mr. President, you called them the Evil Empire."

"Yes, yes I did, and ….well it seems that description worried some people. It worried them enough that they decided to make both of our nations this offer. Because they would not like to see us end up in a nuclear war."

"Huh?" Senator Henry James said. "Ok now I am confused. What offer what energy and how the hell… what the hell is going on ….sir."

The president laughed. "Let's just say we now have Hope. Someone just reminded both myself and Mr. Gorsky that Faith and Hope are universal human emotions. That peace is all mankind's birthright as is freedom. The freedom to choose, sometimes I think we forget that part. That freedom; is not always the same for everyone, that every nations may not share our vision. However Hope and faith are universal and that it can be rewarded. We are getting a "freebee" Clean renewable recyclable energy. "

There was a stunned silence. The various congressmen and women looked at each other and at the president and wondered if he was insane or if maybe….a new era was about to begin.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own TOS BSG in it many forms. This show belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations. This work is a tribute to that show.

Dedicated to Soledad here is the follow-up to Faith. It is a rough draft only.

By: Fire Star

Part 7 Jamie's POV

Jamie Hamilton watched the new reporters all attempt to shout at President Reason, President Grosk and Doctor Mortinson. They all wanted information. She just stood back and watched. Her boss might have been displeased with this action had she not already informed him she was set to have an interview with Dr. Donald Mortinson as soon as this joint press conference was over. She recalled her first attempt at an interview with the man and had no intention of a repeat.

Traveling through time was a little much not that it had not been interesting but really landing in 1940's NAZI Germany had not been one of her better memories. She sometimes briefly wondered if that trip through time had changed anything at all. Of course they had saved a train full of Jews who were set to be sent to the camps. That alone made the mission worth it to her mind. She briefly reflected about the America officer she had met. He seemed like a good man. She tried to look him up but she had not been able to find any information on him. He had simply disappeared. Of course if he was an agent that was of course logical. Still she would have liked to know he survived. Jamie pulled her thoughts back to the present. Her time in the past had reminded her that humanity had come a long way. There was now HOPE and she was going to do all she could to encourage it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press President Gorsky and I are here at this joint press conference to announce that most of our nuclear arsenals will be dismantled. We have been offered a glimpse of what could happen if we lose control of our weapons of mass destruction and as neither of us or our nations is insane we have chosen to seek peace. Dr. Mortinson has however found a way to help reuse our weapons and turn them into something that instead of ending mankind will help us achieve something until now we believed to be unthinkable. A clean free energy source for all mankind, it will free us from our dependency on fossil fuels and allow us to clean up our world and make it a healthy place for all our children be they American or citizens of other nations." The president paused and handed the podium off to President Gorsky.

The Russian Leader looked at him and thanked him for allowing him to join in this world altering event. He thanked Dr. Mortinson for being willing to share this new knowledge with his nation to ensure peace.

The press core was stunned.

Hope had come to humanity and they all stood there shocked their jaws on the ground. Oil was so last years energy source.

TBC….


End file.
